Disgusting
by ZipherAvenger
Summary: Feelings are something that Aqua learned to keep hidden from the world. Ventus and Terra were the only ones that had a clue about who she was, what she was actually like. That all changed, though, the second her eyes met with a certain raven-haired boy's. After several fights with the infuriating boy, she began to question if Master Eraqus's teachings weren't so accurate.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you dare take one step closer!" the rather angered girl seemed to growl, a hint a blush creeping up her neck and adding color to her cheeks, which she tried desperately to hide behind strands of blue locks. The thought of her enemy spotting any sign of weakness sickened her to the point of a feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach. A hand unconciously rested on the fabric around her middle, her fingers picking at the strings that bordered the sides of the shirt. Still she kept a tight grasp on the very keyblade that had been used to strike the man before her countless of times before.

Now don't start to think of that in any suggestive way. Just thinking of doing such a thing with him would cause her brow to furrow, her forehead wrinkling a bit in the process. She honestly didn't know how the idea could even be present in her mind. He was her enemy; he was a nuisance that had to be dealt with and nothing else. Her thoughts were then interrupted, though, by the boy in front of her beginning to chuckle. Well, she would describe it to be more like a cackle. The very sound caused a chill to run down her spine, her fingers tightening even more around the hilt of her precious weapon. Even though she wasn't a fan of hand-to-hand combat, unlike Terra, the key was needed to cast spells at her enemies, which she favored greatly.

The laughter went on for a couple of moments, the sound seeming to echo all around them in the sort of town-center they were standing in the middle of. They had run into each other during the middle of Aqua's search for Ventus, who still seemed too stubborn to actually show up again. Her back was only turned for a second yet somehow he managed to slip through her fingers once more. Wasn't she supposed to be a true Keyblade Master? Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort both approved of the decision, her past master immediately trusting her with a mission that shouldn't have been that hard to begin with. Somehow she managed to mess it all up, sadly, and it would take a lot of work to get everything back in order.

"Sputtering threats at me isn't going to help you, you know." he managed to get out between chuckles, an even larger grin appearing on his revealed face. His mask had been knocked to the side in a tussle they were having only a few minutes ago. Actually it was more like a lucky hit that had managed to keep him from chasing her down long enough to get a good amount of distance between them. Even then he didn't let the attack bruise his ego, instead flashing a smile at her like what had happened was the most amusing thing in all the worlds, which only caused the scowl on her face to become even more permanent-looking.

"Frowning causes wrinkles, in case you weren't aware." his grin then turned into a smirk, a certain twinkle in his eyes making her skin crawl at the sight, "I'd think that you'd be obsessed with keeping yourself presentable. A pretty face like your own couldn't possibly be made naturally, after all," a few seconds of silence ticked by before once again daring to open that big mouth of his, "Aqua." He seemed to be playing with the name, trying to say it in a way that made it seem as though he knew everything about her; there was nothing she could keep hidden from him.

"I don't need any of your fake compliments,-" the keyblade wielder cut off, unsure of what his name was. He may have said it before in one of their previous battles, but she hadn't exactly wanted anything to do with him at the time, causing her mind to pretty much go blank of any information about the infuriating boy. All she remembered of him was his cocky attitude and that mask of his that kept his face a secret up until then. Her free hand balled up into a fist at the thought of his harsh words, openly taunting Ventus without a care in the world. She absolutely hated that all-knowing look about him. His shoulders were pulled back far enough to make him seem intimidating, his legs stretching to add some more height to his form as well as his chin held up high, a smirk still spread across his face.

He didn't seem to be too affected by her sudden pause. It was almost as if he was expecting it. Still, the boy put on a mock look of surprise, a finger reaching up to point at his chest,

"You didn't even bother to learn my name?" he gasped before rolling his eyes, bursting out into another fit of laughter, "Why should I tell you? You're only going to die soon, anyway, so whats the point in it?" he said between gasps of breath, once again beginning to regain his composure. Aqua didn't bother to respond, though. Instead she flicked her hand, letting her arm stretch out beside her to fully show off the keyblade still in her grasp. Her eyes then narrowed at a look of interest that briefly flashed in his own before once again glowing with confidence.

"I'd prefer if I knew the name of my opponent, but I'm not going to bother trying to get it out of you. I've already learned from past experiences how stubborn you can get." she sighed, starting to lose interest in their little argument. Her own words only caused him to look more annoyed as he began to approach, his steps achingly slow as he made his way across the stone ground. She held out her key defensively, preparing herself for any attack he might throw at her. Aqua especially kept looking out of the corners of her eyes just in case he tried to teleport into a closer range. If that happened it would be pretty difficult to get herself a decent ways away from him to attack comfortably. Yet again she could always cartwheel her way around him and give out some blows, but that would be a last resort for her.

The boy was still a good amount of yards away when his body flickered, seeming to split up into many others before disappearing altogether. She swiveled around, expecting to see him attempting an attack from behind only to see empty space greeting her.

"Where-"  
"Hey, there." a voice whispered right next to her ear, the person's warm breath brushing against her ear lobe and upper jaw, momentarily causing her body to tense up. It was only a second later, though, that she snapped out of it long enough to swing her body around, bringing the keyblade down upon the space she swore he was standing just a moment ago. Aqua then let her gaze scan her surroundings, a look of annoyance flashing in the blue depths of her eyes. Shes had enough of his games. It was about time she quit playing along and put an end to his "fun."

"I sure hope you're not running from me!" she yelled out, once again going back into a defensive position. Minutes then passed without another sign of him, having her start to believe that perhaps he ran off to cause mayhem somewhere else. She honestly wouldn't be that surprised. He reminded her more of a young child than what she figured his actual age was, which was probably somewhere in his early to middle teens. Maybe he was even older, for all she knew. It didn't exactly matter to her, anyway. After a few more moments of thinking it over she eventually eased out of her stance, allowing her keyblade to hang limply from her grasp. Her free hand reached up to her forehead, brushing off some beads of sweat as she closed her eyes, allowing her muscles to relax for a second before she headed off. Ventus and Terra still needed to be brought back home.

"Have you really given up that easily?" a voice chuckled behind her. Before she could turn around, though, a pair of strong hands clutched her shoulders, holding her in place as the voice's owner poked his head over her shoulder until a mane of striking black hair could be seen by her, as well as a pair of golden eyes looking over her face, that smirk still shaping his lips. Her body then reacted the only way it knew how at the time: spazzing out. She was able to free a shoulder, sending her hand across the pale skin of one of his cheeks while her other shoulder fought for freedom. Her mind was too intent on getting out of his reach for her to notice the mark that her slap had caused, much less his free hand reaching up to touch it, a look of shock on his face.

After a moment his eyes turned dark, his hand reaching around to wrap his fingers around her upper arm, preventing her from cartwheeling away. He pulled with a good amount of strength, causing her to fall into him, his hold easily keeping her from falling to the ground. That would have probably been better for her considering that the other option was his face getting dangerously close to hers, a rather fierce snarl seen as clear as day.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he seemed to growl, his grip on her tightening as he held her ever closer to him, their eyes only a few centimeters apart. She still didn't answer, though. Instead she only stayed as still as she possibly could, hoping that he would calm down enough for her to use enough of her strength to get away before going all out on him with her keyblade's magic. At that moment all she did was stare straight into his eyes, trying to not show any emotion as she watched the rage slowly disappear from those golden orbs to be replaced by a different emotion, one she couldn't quite put her finger on. They seemed hungry for something. Probably revenge, knowing him. Aqua hadn't known him for long yet she somehow could tell these things about the boy.

Eventually his grip loosened enough for her to back away a bit, getting a few more inches of space between themselves. It was then that his grip tightened very briefly before he pushed outwards, causing the blue-haired girl to fly back a few yards, skidding across the hard ground before coming to a stop in front of a stone wall on the opposite side of the town-center. There were a few scrapes here and there, but besides that she was only a little shaken up, confused as to what he was doing. Well, what he was planning on doing. After a quick check she saw her keyblade a few feet away and began to half crawl/sprint over, only to be stopped be a pair of feet appearing right in front of her, causing to fall back on her bottom.

"What do you want from me?" she seemed to growl, trying to crab-walk backwards. He only kept walking after her, though, until her back hit the stone wall, forcing her to try finding another way out. She tried veering around him but all he had to do was stick his foot out in front of her, that smirk still refusing to disappear as he looked down at her like a piece of freshly cut meat. Aqua even considered dashing between his legs and making a run for it. Summoning her armor would be a pretty good idea, as well. Just as her hand rose to do so, she found him knealing before her, his fingers already wrapped around both her wrists to prevent her from doing so.

He rose his eyebrows at her, almost challenging her to admit to thinking of him not really knowing about the armor. Apparently she was wrong, though. Actually, she probably shouldn't have been that surprised. He most likely saw the other two summon their armor already.

"Do you really want to know?" he murmured, leaning closer towards her as he spoke, only a few inches away from her face. It was then that she really had a good look at his features. Before they had all been full of anger and were most definitely unappealing to her. At that moment, though, the childish look about him reminded her of Ven. She knew that he was actually far from being similar to her friend, but it was nice to imagine that perhaps it was him before her, not some ruthless boy that seemed to have far too much enjoyment out of teasing her and pretty much getting her all worked up over the stupidest of things he did.

Instead of replying, though, she only leaned closer, a glint in her eyes that caused the boy to momentarily pause, caught in her spell as her lips came ever closer to his. At the last minute, much to his obvious surprise, she spat right in his face. Her leg then shot out, making contact with a certain part of his body that caused his face to grimace, his eyes narrowing against the pain as she easily veered around him. His hands briefly grabbed at the air, almost as if shocked by her escape, before putting one hand against the wall as he peered over his shoulder, watching her sprint across the stone clearing.

Aqua didn't have to guess what was about to happen next. A few Unversed appeared in wisps of black, surrounding her in one large circle. Luckily she was able to get a hold of her keyblade in her grand escape, so a look of confidence could be seen in her tilted chin. All she had to do was cast a few simple spells and whisk her blade around for them all to disappear the same way they had come. Without wasting anymore time, the Keyblade Master reached up to touch the piece of armor on her shoulder, flashes of light appearing all around her as she felt her full armor beginning to appear, the added weight not bothering her one bit as she turned to have one last look at her enemy.

The boy seemed to have recovered rather quickly from her kick, a smile once again seen on his face. It wasn't exactly a smirk, though. There seemed to be more admiration behind it, but she was probably only imagining it. A little devil like him only cared for themselves and walked around believing they were the best, as if nothing could defeat them. Aqua had defeated him in the past, actually, but he definitely didn't let that get to him. She sent a scowl in his direction, only to realize that her own armor masked her face, leaving her looking like some sort of robot from the outside. She was practically trained to be that way, though. Her emotions forever hidden from the world. Having any sort of feelings for anyone outside her little group was forbidden in bother her mind and Master Eraqus's. That was just how things were.

"Hey!" she called out, causing him to snap out of whatever thoughts he was plagued with, his golden eyes once again connecting with her blue ones, "I'm still wondering what you wanted from me." Aqua mentally cursed herself for even talking to him again, even after what she was just thinking about moments before. Still, she couldn't help but be curious.

"I'll leave that answer for the next time we meet, princess." that smirk once again returned, flashing at her with all its annoying glory. She then only frowned in response, turning her head away as she summmoned her Keyblade Glider, jumping on with ease before lifting up into the air, causing rays of the setting sun to bounce off it. The boy lifted his hand to shade his eyes, watching as she disappeared to who-knows-where.

"We'll meet again, Master Aqua. I'll make sure of it." he murmured, beginning to laugh once more before disappearing, himself, his laughter left echoing around the empty clearing. 


	2. An Update

Alright, well, I figured that I might as well put up a quick update about this story. I would just like to say that I do not plan on updating this for a while. This is because school is starting up soon, I have a commission and an art trade to work on, and I also would like to edit the first chapter before continuing on. I've just looked back at it and, honestly, I see so many mistakes and it just irks me that I've let it go this long.

And so, I'm sorry that there's a lack of new chapters and that will be fixed eventually. Actually, this may be put on hold for a lot longer because I've had an idea for a RokuNami fic for quite a while, now, and have been itching to get it started.

I can't really think of anything else to say... so I guess that's pretty much it. 


	3. Chapter 2: Fluorescent Frustrations

**Surprise! I know I said that I planned on starting and working on another fanfic before returning to this one, but I just couldn't resist. Somehow I had gotten into a VanAqua mood and this was the product of it. It isn't very long, but the next chapter should be longer if all goes as planned. Enjoy!**

***I do not claim to own, or to have ever owned, Birth By Sleep and any other game in the Kingdom Hearts saga. I only claim ownership to this fanfiction and nothing else; all of the lovely worlds and characters belong to the creators of Disney as well as the creators of Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**xX Chapter 2: Fluorescent Frustrations Xx**

Aqua's eyes couldn't be torn away from the metallic walls. They seemed to glow an eery blue with a hidden light source of their very own. She couldn't help but to trail her fingers over the smooth surface until they reached a few knuts and bults. She pulled away and proceeded to look around the entire hallway. Besides her footsteps the whole place was quiet; it seemed abandoned.

"I guess they aren't-" she paused as her eyes came to rest on a narrow dent in the floor. Aqua approached cautiously until she was close enough to crouch by it. A smile came to her lips and she rested a hand just above her chest; one of the two had been there. Over time the experienced student had come to recognize what kinds of damage that their keyblades could cause. She even went as far as to swing her blade at different surfaces to learn what marks they made. Ventus constantly teased her for her actions, but her curiosity still had gotten the best of her.

"At least I'm heading in the right direction," Aqua murmured to herself while she summoned her keyblade. She stood up and aimed the tip of her blade at the mark before she tilted it slightly to the side and brought it down with all of her strength. The mark was similar to the one by its side, yet somehow it seemed different. Aqua turned around and took a few steps back before repeating the same process. To her surprise the original mark as well as hers were almost perfectly alike.

Whoever had made the mark seemed to have gone back in the direction that she had come from. Aqua flicked her wrist so her blade disappeared and continued to stand there as her mind thought over the situation. She could continue on to see what exactly the person had been running from, but that seemed like unecessary work in her eyes. She had been sent to find Ventus and bring him back to the Land of Departure, not to specifically help the worlds. Aqua ignored the ridiculous thought and turned back in the direction she originally headed in. She wouldn't turn away when there was the possibility of more of those heartless lurking somewhere down the hallway.

A short walk later left her at an entrance to a large, dome-shaped room. Aqua took a few steps inside before a glowing barrier appeared at the entrance. She whipped around and held a hand out to rest on the solid surface in confusion before the sound of someone chuckling came from behind her. Her eyes looked over to see a raven-haired boy standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Princess," Vanitas smirked before he brushed a few dark strands of hair away from his golden eyes, "I'm _so_ glad to see that you've decided to attend this little party of mine."

Aqua clenched her teeth in frustration, "Cut the crap and tell me what you want!"

"Now, now, no need to curse," he tutted, "I promise that we'll have a great time together. His smirk turned softer as he approached the nervous girl before him. He eventually was close enough for Aqua to notice the different shades of yellow flecks in his eyes. Even then he continued to come closer and closer to her so that their chests were practically touching.

"Get away from me." Aqua attempted to growl only for her words to come out as more of a plead. Vanitas ignored her and went on to put his face right in front of hers. Her body stiffened at the action and she tried to step back. His hand shot out to clutch at her wrist and pull her closer; the other hand cupped the side of her face.

"Oooh this is gonna be fun," Vanitas murmured as his lips inched towards her own. The kiss only lasted a second before he jumped back to his place at the middle of the room with his keyblade in-hand. Aqua opened her mouth and closed it, not quite sure how to respond. A light blush had appeared on her cheeks with no success of being able to will it away. Instead of replying she summoned her keyblade and held it out by her side. She narrowed her eyes and ran in a circle around him with the tip of the blade aimed at the amused boy.

"Freeze!" A flash of white light erupted from her blade and right at Vanitas. He chuckled and blocked the attack with his Void Gear before he swung the keyblade down vertically at the floor. The action confused Aqua as she watched him lift the keyblade again and aim it at the floor once more. This time, though, his body flickered before he disappeared altogether. She immediately turned around with her blade prepared to defend herself. The temporary look of shock on his face was enough to make her want to smile in triumph as she met her target.

Vanitas flew backwards for a few feet before he skidded into the opposite wall. He didn't even pause to take a breath like she had expected. Instead he jumped right back into battle with a snarl shaping his lips. As Aqua fought him, she couldn't help but to think of his actions resembling a stubborn cat's. No matter how far or how hard he was thrown, he only came back with more determination and seemed to not have been faltered in any way. Vanitas's abilities amazed her no matter how hard she tried to refuse it. The more and more she thought about it, he wasn't like a child to her at all. He seemed to have gone through too much to be considered inexpierienced.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a particular blow to her shoulder sent her stumbling backwards. She spun on her heel and managed to hold out her arms to try and catch herself as she fell. The hard floor's cool surface temporarily numbed her arms and she was left sprawled across the floor. Her own keyblade had fallen a few feet away.

"What a lovely position you've gotten yourself in," Vanitas laughed and crouched down beside her before she could respond, "And I thought you were supposed to be graceful, Princess." He put a knee on each side of her waist and his hands held down both of her arms.

"Being graceful has nothing to do with power, Prince." she spat in his face. Vanitas scowled and pressed down harder on her arms. He leaned his head down until she was forced to lock eyes with him. Still, he said nothing. He put his lips just below her jaw and bit the skin there. Aqua let out a small yelp and began to struggle underneath his hold only for him to bit harder. She stopped suddenly at the slight pain and grimaced.

"What exactly do you want from me?" she questioned with narrowed eyes, "Do you think of me as some kind of toy?"

"Not at all!" Vanitas exclaimed and retreated from her neck to once again look her in the eyes, "We're enemies, of course, and don't enemies fight?"

"You consider invading my personal space as fighting?"

"Well, I prefer to call it exploring," he murmured before his lips met with hers. At first it seemed like a simple kiss, but then he bit down softly on her bottom lip. Aqua pressed her lips together in defiance and once again began to try and push him away. She gasped when he bit down even harder, which then allowed an entrance for his tongue to slip in. Their tongues battled almost as roughly as the two were a few minutes ago until Aqua finally gave in. Vanitas explored every inch of her mouth with a smirk as he realized his victory.

One of his hands left her face to brush his thumb along the edge of her jaw as they continued to kiss. Aqua had begun to kiss back without her notice until he eventually pulled away.

"Not bad, Princess," Vanitas complimented, "but I have a feeling that you could do better." With those words his body flickered before he completely vanished. She lay for a few seconds more before she bothered to sit up and look around the empty room. He had left her in the room with no way out. Well, no easy way out. Aqua rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth in an attempt to rid of his shockingly sweet taste. It was like he decided to suck on the candies that Ventus always bought whenever they happened to be at a market in one of the many worlds. The boy had become obsessed with the lemon flavored ones while Terra just took a hand-full of the different colors and swallowed them whole. Aqua, though, never bothered to have more than one or two at a time.

She didn't expect him to come back, that was for sure. He got what he wanted, so why would he stay? Still she couldn't help but to curse under her breath at her situation. Aqua rose a hand to the armor at her shoulder and a flash of white enveloped her body at the touch. When the light cleared she was left standing in a full suit of armor with her helmet fit snuggly over her head. It was at that moment she remembered he didn't bother to have his mask on like before. Well, it would make sense considering what his objective was.

Aqua's face reddened as she thought over what they had done. It was only a kiss; a very passionate kiss, at that. At least to her it was rather intense considering she had never before experienced kissing someone else. Her memories mainly consisted of training as well as her home: the Land of Departure. Anything beyond that was blurred and she had long since given up on trying to recover them. It was probably the best thing to do, after all. She did know that she had been raised to follow all rules and procedures without question; rebellion of any kind was not tolerated. Aqua had never considered to question that until her little run-ins with the dark-haired boy began, and somehow she knew that they would continue bumping into each other. He seemed like the type of guy that wouldn't give up too easily.

"If you can still hear me," Aqua called out, "just know that I'm tired of your games, already! If you really want something from me... come get it." She turned in the direction of the barrier and summoned her keyblade with a flick of her wrist. She paused briefly before she ran at it with her blade pulled back to build up her strength. The barrier came closer and closer at a fast rate until she was right in front of it and brought her keyblade down. The slightly transparent blue surface shattered from her blow and disappeared into small fragments at her feet.

"I'll be waiting," Aqua muttered and took off at a run down the metallic hallway.

**xX..Xx**

"How interesting," Vanitas cackled as his body floated among the wisps of darkness that encased him. He had nestled himself into a high corner of the hallway just outside the very room that Aqua had managed to break out of. The sight of her escape made him want to tackle her to the floor and once again get a chance to capture her lips. Maybe he would have done more if she had been willing to do so, but he highly doubted it.

It had been a few hours since his little play-thing left yet he didn't want to tear himself from the wall. The thought of going off to finish some of his given tasks sounded like fun since they mainly consisted of letting loose hoards of heartless on unsuspecting worlds, but he didn't exactly feel up to it. Vanitas's eyes widened and he shook those thoughts away. Sure, playing around with Aqua was amusing to him, but his goal was much more important than musing over some girl. He smirked and his golden irises darkened as he merged with the shadows around him; he would have to try out his little fantasies with her some other time.

* * *

**As you can probably see, my style has changed a bit since the last time I wrote a chapter for this story. I'll be writing out both of their names even though Aqua still has no clue what his name is. That'll change later on, though, so don't worry! Anywho, that's all I felt the need to point out. On to the next chapter!**


End file.
